


The Hunger and the War

by Meatball42



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Double Drabble, Dystopia, Gen, Seals (Animals)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: It will never really be over.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	The Hunger and the War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draconicsockpuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/gifts).



The Earth lies in ruins after the triumph of chaos. The riches of the entire planet are stockpiled on one continent, captured and guarded by an army of seals. Huge and monstrous, each wears bloodied, majestic battle armor. Their proud braying is constant, unending, terrorizing the innocent souls left alive on the planet.

The Conqueror, Goose, Stealer of All Things, the Most Irritating and Destructive, reigns supreme. Swollen with stolen power, he is the size of a mountain. His wingbeats set off tornadoes, his honks create avalanches. His shadow is said to curse anyone it touches to a short life of extremely bad luck. His capacity for destruction is boundless.

And yet, even with the Earth entirely under his control, the Conqueror's hunger is unending. Although he has stolen everything of value within the Earth's atmosphere, the Goose's appetite can never be satisfied. It is his nature to chase, to take, to _win_ , and onward he must flap.

After stealing an entire planet... what does one do next?

The Conqueror turns his gaze upwards, to the shining light of the galaxy. A tingle of interest begins in his mind, and he begins to fly upwards.

All shall fall to Goose.


End file.
